PvP Combat
Category:Gameplay About PvP PvP, short for Player vs Player, is a feature in the game that allows players to fight other players. PvP does not have any game-implemented bonuses, currently, it's just for sport, fun and duels. Killing a player grants you '''PvP Points'. PVP points is sorted by a level cap, and the amount of points you gain from each person is doubled in the Inner city. If one kills another that is level 45+, he/she will get 40+ points, but if it is in the IC, they will get 80, or in the wasteland 400 points will be rewarded. A kill under the level 45 will grant you 20 PVP points. However, if you kill the same person twice, you will only get points for the first kill, and not any following kills of said player. You must kill two different players in order to get points again from the player you killer earlier. The points gain is capped at a maximum 80 points per kill.'' In the past, PvP points were granted based on the difference between your own and the victim's level, although that was recently removed for fairness and to remove possible exploits. Top Player Killer of the Week is the most commonly sought after title, for it grants access to the Elite Shop (as does Top Survivor of the Week), and comes with some bragging rights. Only those in the first place and the largest amount of PVP points each week will gain access to the Elite Shop. '' As of January 19th, 2016 dying in PvP in the Inner City and Wastelands no longer causes players to lose their TS score. ''Clan Wars During a clan war, most clans will want to fight it out directly in-game. These clans often compete to solve a dispute and to prove who's clan is stronger, or to win Top PvP Clan for a set of rewards. Note that guilds cannot be challenged to a war or wage it on another. '' ''Free For All Combat Free-for-All (FFA) PvP is a system where individual players engage one another in combat without any teams. Currently, all PvP is technically FFA, however, it is possible to PvP with teams unofficially, but there will be friendly fire, however, since the 'Clan System' innovation, any member in your clan, that you kill, you will not receive points from. As of January 19th, 2016 players in the same Clan HQ will not have friendly fire '''within the Wastelands'.'' Melee in PvP Melee Weapons does increased damage in PvP, to other Players that is. Silent melee does triple damage in PvP while Chainsaws do double damage. While a Baseball Bat does about the same amount of damage per hit as a Beta Tomcat on zombies, in PvP the Baseball Bat would deal triple the amount of damage on humans. ''Arena Combat'' On January 4, 2011 an arena was added to all outposts. When a player dies they still respawn with a 2:00-minute timer (except Gold Members which have a 5 second timer), but respawn with the same amount of health and armor before entering the arena. On top of that, if the player dies with cash on him/her, no cash will be lost, However, any Ammo you use will not be regained on respawning. These functions make the arena great for players who want to practice PvP without the risk of losing cash and having to heal/repair. Dying in the arena does not affect Top Survivor. Same as Free-for-all PvP, except done in a maze beneath the outposts. The tight corridor may offer a good place for a lot of snipers while the larger rooms show a very good kill zone for close combat. Choose your weapon well, if you want to survive in the Arena. As of December 3rd, 2015 the arena rotates between 5 maps. These maps rotate on a daily basis and consist of a Warehouse, Secronom Bunker, Hospital, Police Station, and the original arena map. For better performance in the arena, some users will take combat drugs such as speed and damage boost. These drugs give the player an 'edge' over the competition. Drugs such as these can be purchased in the Credit Shop. (Note that the experience boost drug has no effect within the arena.) To leave the arena, you must make your way to one of the two green arrow exits (if you can). Leaving in the arena purposely half way through a fight is known as Panzying, and is frowned upon by the PVP community. Refreshing and lagging on purpose is also frowned upon, as it is simply a waste of ammo and time. '' 'Important': ALL the outposts are linked together via the arena, however, they are separated by LEVEL into 3 different arena instance, 1-15, 16-30, 31+. Meaning 'it does not make a difference' if you camp at Nastya's Holdout or at Fort Pastor as the arena is level based. '' Top Exit 2.png|Northern Exit of the Arena. (Top Exit) Southern Exit.png|Southern Exit of the Arena. (Bottom Exit) Middle Arena Combat 2.png|Arena Combat In fight.png|Arena Combat Arena fun.png|Arena Carnage; Third day of release. '' ''You can not open your inventory in arena or go AFK. '' ''Inner City Combat ''When you die in Inner City Combat, your death has the same penalties as dying normally. Kills in Inner City are far more difficult, so you gain more than double the number of points that would be gained in Arena. You can use cars and buildings as cover in PVP, but grenades are a favored weapon as they can shoot over such obstacles. '' As of 11/27/2018 PvP points are no longer gained in the Inner City.